This invention relates to the impregnation treatment of wood and wooden materials.
German Pat. No. 2,838,930 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,626 relates to the field of art of this application. The aqueous coating agents for wood and wooden materials described therein have the drawback that their absorptive power for the biocidally active, inorganic acids and salts customarily utilized as watersoluble wood preservatives is insufficient. This can be because the solubility of these additives in the treatment media is inadequate, or because a coagulation of the binder occurs when trying to achieve the desired concentration of the additives in the treatment media. cf. DOS No. 30 26 300, page 18, Table 3, Impregnating Agents A and B and corresponding portions of equivalent U.S. application Ser. No. 281,796 of July 9, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,890, patented Apr. 12, 1983. The disclosures of these documents are incorporated by reference herein. Accordingly, the wood-protective action attainable using these is in need of improvement.